1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data transmission, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for control of a transverter or transceiver by a modem in a wireless modem termination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The customer side of a Point to Multi-point wireless system includes an RF Front End Transceiver or Transverter (the terms are used interchangeably herein) and a Wireless Modem Unit (WMU), which might be implemented as one unit or as separated units connected by an RF Cable. The transceiver is implemented on the Downstream path as a Low Noise Amplifier (LNA) and Down Converter (DC), and on the Upstream path as an Up Converter (UC) and Power Amplifier (PA) for the transmitted signal. The physical layer of the WMU includes a Modulator for the transmitted signal, a Demodulator for the received signal and a MAC layer to control both of them and also for controlling the Transceiver.
In the prior art systems, there is a need to control some parameters of the transceiver by the WMU. There is also a need to establish a control signal by the WMU, which will be decoded simply by the transceiver, and will not interfere with RX and IX signals. The following parameters should therefore be controlled:                1) Power Amplifier On/Off:        2) Upstream and downstream gain control:        3) Upstream and downstream frequency control        4) Transverter reference control oscillator control        5) Antenna Diversity Control        